NEED TO BE REDONE BIOS
by Demongirl123
Summary: Profiles and Bios for the main characters of my upcoming story: Pokemon Academy NOTE: It does contain spoilers for the story, so read if you want to know stuff about it.


Here are the **Bios** for the characters of my upcoming Fanfic, "Pokemon Academy", a Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossover. THEY DO CONTAIN SPOILERS!

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING:** These are only bios, not a full chapter. I don't need to be reminded of that!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Poke'mon. I just own the story and the other characters. Also, please ignore any spelling and grammar mistakes.

**WARNING: DON'T LIKE! THEN DON'T READ!!! **That's all I ask. : ( Sorry for yelling. : )

Here we go:

-----------------------------------------------

Mikey Coppertino

Sex: Female

Birthday: 2/12/92

Age: 15

Dorm: Slifer Red

Hair: Light Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Height / Weight: 5'0'' / 113lbs.

Blood Type: A

Pokemon Type: Undefined

Bio:

Mikey is the shy, but pretty smart aunt of Eric Covollo. She is the youngest of four girls and is close friends with Chazz Princeton. Being rich, like Chazz, she received everything she ever wanted; but when she got older, she didn't like to be spoiled. She loves singing and was even the female lead singer of the "Concert Choir" alongside Zane Truesdale. Before, she was a lead singer with her middle school buddy, Alexis Rhodes in the "Women's Chorus". Her life was as perfect as she liked it, until her parents got a divorced due to her father cheating on her mother with his former girlfriend.(Which in turn is how Bastion Misawa is revealed to be her half-brother, but she doesn't know it yet) Her parents didn't legally fight custody for her, so they just told her to go with the other parent. When they both didn't take her, she was left alone to wander to Eric's house; but it was a very long trip. She traveled with her Mudkip and was stranded in the deserts of Las Vegas. She met and befriended young Cacnea and many Cacturne. Mikey was also abused by a Camerupt trainer that threatened to murder the Cacti Pokemon(His Camerupt is a fire Pokemon that can easily burn Grass Pokemon) if he couldn't have his way with her, so he did and the Cacti Pokemon were set free and he fled. The only person she ever told about the situation was to her nephew, Eric.

She know has a burning rage in her heart, but at the same time is still depressed because of her parents. She even tries to hide the sadness, by being happy and cheerful. The only ones who can see through her act is Eric and Jaden. When at Pokemon Academy, she becomes friends with everyone she meets. Her Spirit partner is her Love Demon friend, Lovoya or Olivia Love, who she likes to call, Lovely. Lovely is also seen by Jaden, Chazz, and Chumley and they all can also see Winged Kuriboh, to Jaden's surprise. Mikey is also the Vengeance Demon, Mikaloca, that can only appear with Jaden's "Pendent of Arceus".

**Her Pokemon:**

_Mudkip_

_Skitty_

_Golbat- Evolves into Crobat in Chap. 24_

_Milotic_

_Forretress_

_Cacnea- Evolves into Cacturne in Chap. 21_

_-------------------------------------------------------- _

Eric Covollo

Sex: Male

Birthday: 7/2/91

Age: 16

Dorm: Ra Yellow

Hair: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Height / Weight: 5'5'' / 109lbs.

Blood Type: B-

Pokemon Type: Power

Bio:

Eric is the sophisticated older nephew of Mikey Coppertino. Always there for Mikey since childhood, the relationship grows after Mikey is left to live with him after her parents got divorced and left her alone. He has a powerful hatred toward anyone who messes with his aunt and will not show them any mercy. He has a school-boy crush on Alexis Rhodes and likes to hang out with her a lot. The other mysterious note about him is that he has a rare, legendary Pokemon, never before seen.

**His Pokemon:**

_Sneasel- Evolves into Weavile in Movie 1_

_Gible- Evolves into Gabite in Movie 1_

_Scarlaegon_

_---------------------------------------------------_

Jaden Yuki

Sex: Male

Birthday: 7/18/92

Age: 15

Dorm: Slifer Red

Hair: Red-Orange w/ brown bangs

Eye Color: Brown

Height / Weight: 5'1'' / 111lbs.

Blood Type: A+

Pokemon Type: Undefined

Bio:

Jaden was always the popular, good-looking boy on the block who always thinks that looks never matter and is always friendly towards everybody he meets. He is an only child of Janene Yuki, a teacher and Aden Yuki, a yogi and chiropractor. He was always close to his father, until he turned 7 and his father died because of a brain tumor and he had to look after his mother, who was struck with grief. At a young age, Jaden was able to see spirits of all kinds and after his father passed away, he received his Winged Kuriboh that is now his Spirit Partner.

When at Pokemon Academy, he is the strongest of the freshman, Slifer Red students and always gives his friends Chumley and Syrus, who are also his roommates. He even has a close, steady friendship with Mikey, but is always trying to figure out why she is so depressed inside, causing him to care about her a lot. Jaden is the master behind Mikey's demon form transformation and is the chosen barer of the "Pendent of Arceus". He seems to be very disliked by Mikey's cat, Tigger and Eric.

**His Pokemon:**

_Piplup- Evolves into Prinplup in Chap. 36_

_Winged Kuriboh_

_Starly- Evolves into Staravia in Chap. 10_

_Kirlia- Evolves into Gallade in Chap. 24_

_Lickitung_

_Vibrava- Evolves into Flygon in Chap. 36_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Syrus Truesdale

Sex: Male

Birthday: 8/18/92

Age: 15

Dorm: Slifer Red

Hair: Light Blue

Eye Color: Hazel

Height / Weight: 4'11'' / 108lbs.

Blood Type: O

Pokemon Type: Electric

Bio:

Syrus is the shy and quite vulnerable younger brother of Zane Truesdale. He and Zane's parents were young drug addicts.(They quit being that way when they later learned of both Syrus and Zane's disorder) His disorder is much more serious than Zane's--He can't eat meat because his body won't digest it properly--and because of it is forced to be a pescetarian.(a person that cannot eat meat, but can eat anything else) When he first arrives at Pokemon Academy, he becomes quick friends with Jaden and then Mikey. Syrus even has bad dueling skills, compared to his brother, he can't even win one Pokemon Battle, until his tag match with Jaden and since that battle, his confidence has grown slightly. He hopes to one day be a great Pokemon Trainer, like his brother.

**His Pokemon:**

_Pikachu_

_Shinx_

_Magnemite_

_Electrike_

_------------------------------------_

Bastion Misawa

Sex: Male

Birthday: 12/21/91

Age: 15

Dorm: Ra Yellow

Hair: Black

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Height / Weight: 5'3'' / 115lbs.

Blood Type: AB-

Pokemon Type: Elemental

Bio:

Bastion speaks with a British accent and is probably the smartest person at Pokemon Academy. He know everything and solves every problem with mathematical and scientific equations. His dueling skills are determined on his opponent, but his main Pokemon is a British-Accented Buizel. Growing up, he never knew his father, until recently, when he met his father as the cause of a divorce. He is later to be revealed as Mikey's half-brother and Eric's half-uncle. Bastion and Sam McKinley grow close because of their almost similar intellect. She even regains his confidence after a Pokemon Battle with the 3rd Shadow Rider, Tania.

**His Pokemon:**

_Buizel_

_Mantyke_

_Vulpix_

_Porygon _

_--------------------------------------------------_

Alexis Rhodes

Sex: Female

Birthday: 6/10/92

Age: 15

Dorm: Obelisk Blue

Hair: Blonde

Eye Color: Light Brown

Height / Weight: 5'3'' / 113lbs.

Blood Type: B-

Pokemon Type: Ice

Bio:

Alexis is the best female Pokemon trainer of Obelisk Blue and she trains using Ice Pokemon. One of Mikey friends since Middle School, the two have been together alongside Chazz Princeton and Lexi's best friend Zane Truesdale in the "Concert Choir". She has always had a secret interest in Mikey's older nephew, Eric and the two even have the same fighting style. She also seems to be the only one of the main characters whose parents were mention, that aren't divorced or dead. Like Mikey, Zane, and Chazz, she has a passion and love for singing.

**Her Pokemon:**

_Eevee- Evolves into Glaceon in Chap. 31_

_Cloyster_

_Jynx_

_Froslass _

_--------------------------------------------_

Zane Truesdale

Sex: Male

Birthday: 8/10/90

Age: 17

Dorm: Obelisk Blue

Hair: Dark Blue

Eye Color: Dark Green

Height / Weight: 5'11'' / 119lbs.

Blood Type: A-

Pokemon Type: Steel

Bio: Zane is the smarter, more popular older brother of Syrus. Like his brother, he was born with a certain disorder that he does not like to talk about. Because their parents were drug addicts, Zane always had to watch out for his younger brother when they were little; and he grew tired of always having to babysit his brother, even when he was old enough to take care of himself. He is best friends with Alexis's older brother Atticus and because of that friendship, it caused Zane to have a close friendship with Alexis aswell.

During his first year at Pokemon Academy, Zane met Chazz in the "Men's Choir", and the two became the lead singers and both grew a passion for singing. He later met Mikey, who was the lead singer of the "Women's Chorus" and she and Zane both developed a sort of "romantic" bond through them working together and Chazz and Alexis combined the two choirs together into the "Concert Choir". When he had to return to Pokemon Academy after their last concert, he had to leave a heart-broken Mikey without even saying good-bye. When they finally do meet up again at Pokemon Academy, Zane is shocked to learn that she has no interest in him anymore and Zane tries to get her back, somehow.

**His Pokemon:**

_Lucario_

_CyberDragon- Evolves into CyberTwin in Chap. 24 and then into CyberEnd prior to Movie 1_

_Magnezone_

_----------------------------------_

Chazz Princeton

Sex: Male

Birthday: 10/26/91

Age: 15

Dorm: Obelisk Blue(Chap. 1-19) Slifer Red(Chap 20+)

Hair: Black

Eye Color: Hazel

Height / Weight: 5'4'' / 114lbs.

Blood Type: A-

Pokemon Type: Undefined

Bio:

Chazz is the youngest of three boys and is always pressured by them to do the things, they want him to do. He grew up rich, alongside his best friend, Mikey, and the two have always been together since birth.(Both their parents worked together and were close friends aswell) He and Zane were the lead male singers in the "Concert Choir" in Middle School and both have a passion for singing. Because of his times with Mikey, he has developed deep feelings for her, but is always afraid to tell her because of his brothers always making fun of him because of it. Like Mikey's talking cat, Tigger, he has a medium hatred toward anyone who tries to get to her.

**His Pokemon**

_Grotle_

_Absol_

_Lairon_

_Togepi_

_Rhyhorn- Evolves into Rhydon in Chap. 20_

_--------------------------------------------------------- _

Chumley Huffington

Sex: Male

Birthday: 4/13/91

Age: 16

Dorm: Slifer Red

Hair: Black

Eye Color: Hazel

Height / Weight: 5'4'' / 121lbs.

Blood Type: B-

Pokemon Type: Earthen Beasts

Bio:

Chumley is a 2nd year student at Pokemon Academy, but because of his extremely low grades and dueling ability, he is classified as a "freshman". He originally went to Pokemon Academy because his father made him; but he has grown close to his Slifer buddies and is inspired by Kate McKinley to become a Coordinator. He later, at the end of the year, goes on to be a coordinator because he's learned to appeal his Pokemon's moves and talents.

**His Pokemon**

_Bidoof_

_Kangaskhan_

_Munchlax- Evolves into Snorlax in Movie 1_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Sam McKinley

Sex: Female

Birthday: 4/15/92

Age: 15

Dorm: Ra Yellow

Hair: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Height / Weight: 5'3'' / 114lbs.

Blood Type: AB+

Pokemon Type: Spooky/Ghost

Bio:

Sam is the tomboyish twin sister of Kate McKinley and is very intelligent, except when it comes to anything mathematic. She develops an interest in Bastion because of his high intellect and because their main Pokemon(Treecko and Buizel) grow close from the start. She and Kate are childhood friends of Mikey.

**Her Pokemon:**

_Treecko- Evolves into Grovyle in Chap. 25_

_Misdreavus- Evolves into Mismagius in Movie 1_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kate McKinley

Sex: Female

Birthday: 4/15/92

Age: 15

Dorm: Ra Yellow

Hair: Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Height / Weight: 5'3'' / 113lbs.

Blood Type: AB-

Pokemon Type: Beauty/Cute

Bio:

Kate is the girly twin sister of Sam McKinley. She has a love for Pokemon Contest and she goes to Pokemon Academy to learn how to be a Pokemon Coordinator(like Chumley). She and Sam are childhood friends of Mikey.

**Her Pokemon**

_Torchic- Evolves into Combusken in Chap. 9_

_Pachirisu_

_Buneary- Evolves into Lopunny in Movie 1_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Tigger the Cat

Sex: Male

Birthday?/??/??

Age: 4-Years-Old(Cat Years, and seems to be in teenage human years.)

Dorm: Slifer Red(Stays with Mikey)

Hair/Fur: Black and White

Eye Color: Yellow

Cat Species: Mackerel Tabby(He is also revealed to be Half-Pokemon.)

Pokemon Type: Normal(That is the type he is, not what he uses.)

Bio:

Tigger was just Mikey's normal Tabby cat, until she arrived at Pokemon Academy. When she received him, he started mysteriously talking and became a famous comic character of the series. He possesses a red collar in hoping that one day, he could see the color 'Red' (That can never really happen, because normal cats are color blinded to the colors red, pink, orange, purple, or any other colors containing the pigment of 'RED'.) He is most of the time refered to 'Mikey's son' due to the fact that Mikey has been taking care of him since birth. He vows to protect Mikey, his mother, at all cost after what happened between her and her parents. Jaden often calls him a 'Demonic Cat' or 'Demon Pussy' because he can talk and because he seems to be evil towards him.

The lovable tabby acts sort of like a 'teenager' in a way, because he hits on other female cats and even Pokemon cats: like Mikey's Skitty and a wild Glameow. He develops a pretty good friendship with Banner's cat Pharaoh, even though he can't talk like him. During the final few months of the 1st year, Tigger meets up with his old pal, Creamy who is an orange-cream colored, female tabby cat. Tigger later suggests that the stray go home with Jaden, since they only live a few hours away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

PAIRINGS: These are the pairings of the main characters:

SliferShipping: JadenXMikey (Because they're both in Slifer Red)

FrozenShipping: EricXAlexis (Because both their main Pokemon are Ice Types)

RaShipping: BastionXSam (You got a better name???)

BeautyShipping / CuteShipping: ChumleyXKate (Because of their Pokemon Contest style)

PassionShipping: ZaneXMikey (They both have a passion for the same thing)

CratShipping: ChazzXMikey (They're both rich)

MusicShipping: ChazzXAlexis (They both like to sing)

-------------------------------------------------------------

POKEMON PAIRINGS: These are the pairings for The main Pokemon of the main characters:

AquaShipping: MudkipXPiplup

IceShipping: SneaselXEevee

TreeShipping: TreeckoXBuizel

PurrShipping: TiggerXGlameow

PoffinShipping: BidoofXTorchic

CatShipping: TiggerXCreamy

A/N: Well, that's everything. I never wrote a story before nor did I ever do good bios/profiles, so please **DON'T FLAME** because of my amateur writing skills. : (


End file.
